Lazo
by Risana Ho
Summary: Irrompible. Estaba seguro que ese lazo los volvería a reencontrar algún día.


_**Discleimer**_: Si, todos sabemos que los personajes son de la exclusividad de Kishimoto-san ¬¬, pero hay que admitir que él nos da las bases y escenas para que nuestras mentes "yaoistas" hagan mucho SasuNaru XD

.

**Lazo**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Las calles de la gran aldea de Konoha se veían un tanto desoladas a esas altas horas de la noche. Entre las oscuras calles podía distinguirse la figura de un hombre. Quien caminaba a paso lento por el lugar, cargando su mochila en uno de sus hombros y observando sin mucha admiración las casas de su alrededor.

Suspiró.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja?

Dos, tres o ¿eran cuatro años?

Su memoria no lo tenía muy claro. Para todos los habitantes de la villa, aquel tiempo se había detenido dejándolos con un aura de desolación. Claro, la guerra jamás trae nada bueno, sólo dolor y sufrimiento. Por esa razón, en su cabeza el tiempo había quedado _estático_ sin articular una fecha exacta. Sin embargo, con el esfuerzo de todos por fin habían vuelto a renacer. Algo así como el fénix entre las cenizas. No había sido fácil y eso todos lo sabían. Con el apoyo de todas las Naciones aquella época de dolor había quedado atrás.

Por el momento se podía dar el lujo de encontrarse caminando tan tranquilamente a esas horas de la noche, sólo acompañado por los sonidos de los grillos o de algún otro animal.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a una calle iluminada por la tenue luz de una farola. Encontrándose de inmediato con el edificio de su hogar. Apresuró su paso y continúo hasta llegar a la entrada. Sacó su llave disponiéndose a pasar, percibiendo todo en penumbras. No necesitó prender las luces porque sabía el camino de memoria. Su viejo apartamento seguía igual que siempre. A paso lento llegó a la que era la puerta de su habitación. Aquel cuarto se encontraba completamente vacío. Suspiró nuevamente sin ganas. Se recostó sobre la cama, acomodándose mejor y cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo aun sin haber luz. Lo sentía necesario.

Sólo pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que se volviera a incorporar. Una imagen había llegado a su cabeza. La necesidad de ir a visitarlo lo invadió enseguida, se le había hecho costumbre ir con él cada vez que llegaba de alguna larga misión. Y aunque se sintiera cansado, no podía romper su promesa consigo mismo. Prendió la luz de la habitación, buscando entre su armario alguna chaqueta más abrigadora y se dispuso a salir por la ventana. La noche comenzaba a enfriar más, a tal grado de endurecer sus articulaciones, pero no le importó.

Corrió con prisa ignorando que apenas unos momentos antes caminaba como si nada le preocupara. Llegó por fin al bosque, justo al frente de la piedra de los héroes de Konoha. Ahí en donde residían varios nombres de ninjas importantes que habían dado su vida por la aldea. Entre ellos, los nombres de sus padres. Y con un dolor más reciente, también el nombre de Sasuke.

Tal vez para muchos aquel nombre no debería estar en ese lugar. No se merecía tal honor.

Sin embargo, para Naruto si lo valía. Porqué gracias a él, la guerra por fin había terminado. Con un precio tan grande como lo era su vida. Sasuke se había sacrificado, demostrándole a Naruto que por más que pasaran lo años. Por mas cegado que estuvieran sus ojos y su corazón. Aquel "lazo" que los unía era irrompible, a pesar de querer eliminarlo varias veces. Uchiha había demostrado que al final, su alma no estaba tan corrompida como la de aquel loco hombre bajo la máscara. Sus ideales ya no eran los mismos.

Naruto dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. No tenía que estar triste.

—Es irrompible, Sasuke —-habló para sí mismo, pasando sus dedos por la fría piedra—. Y algún día, nos volverá a unir-ttebayo.

Esas últimas palabras las pronunció en un susurro más bajo. Mientras una fuerte ráfaga de viento movió con intensidad las ramas de los árboles y sus rubios cabellos. Uzumaki volvió a reír. Para él, fue como escuchar un "Tienes razón, dobe" entre la fría ventisca.

Estaba seguro que su _lazo_ los volvería a reencontrar algún día.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Corto? Sip, yo también así lo sentí XD, pero es que solo fue un ratito de ¿inspiración?, no sé si llamarlo de esa manera jajaja, pero bueno, espero que aun así les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Por el momento es todo, voy a seguir apurándome con mis otros fics para ver si actualizo pronto algún otro capítulo. En verdad espero que sea así, aunque no prometo nada ¬¬**_

_**Me voy, pero por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias por leer n.n**_


End file.
